


Royal Anarchy- Breakout

by Azuris_Katze, OpheliaAlexiou



Series: Royal Anarchy [1]
Category: Fuchsia Comics, Original Work
Genre: Fiction, Original Character(s), Other, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuris_Katze/pseuds/Azuris_Katze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaAlexiou/pseuds/OpheliaAlexiou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introduction of my two original villains for Ophelia Alexiou's series Fuchsia Comics; Minoru and his wife Frieda also known as the King of Despair and Queen of Destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Anarchy- Breakout

The mixture of the smooth quiet ride and the dimness of the lack of windows in the armor car would lure anyone to sleep. Well anyone who wasn't in a straight jacket and had two automatic weapons pointing at them and a shrink peering over cliche black rimmed glasses in their direction.  
“Mr Anderson are you with me?” Minoru Anderson let out a low growl like groan as he arched his head side to side to stretch his neck; his mess of dark brown hair slipping into his closed eyes. “Mr. Anderson?”  
“I hear you.” he opened his eyes, only coldness reflecting in the deep brown as he took in the shrink in front of him. They were older then he expected them to be; gray already starting to show through the cropped coffee brown and wrinkles lined their eyes and face; dark shadows under their eyes showing years of missed sleep.  
They were dressed in the same black uniform as the guards except for a white lab coat over it holding their identification card; the lettering to small for Minoru to make out. Not that it was necessary to know this shrink's name, he wouldn't be in custody for long.  
“It is polite to acknowledge a person when they are speaking to you.” Their voice sounded so much like an adult lecturing a child that he had to scoff, shaking his hair out of his eyes.  
“Do you really expect courtesy from someone you're holding against their will?” their eyes narrowed as they adjusted their glasses and glanced down at the clipboard they held in their lap.  
“Minoru Anderson, better known as part of Royal Anarchy or King of Despair. Age 36. Ethnicity half Japanese and half unknown European. Status, Neohuman. Marriage status, married to Frieda Anderson age 39 with one child, Dana Anderson age unknown but estimated to be around ten-eleven years of age. Is all the mentioned information correct?” Minoru took his time responding, his eyes narrowing at the shrink who was waiting calmly for him to reply.  
“Yes.” they scribbled something on whatever they were reading.  
“Will you please give the correct age of your child.” irritation made his eye twitch as he shifted, feeling his arms hugged by the sleeves of the straight jacket.  
“No.” this didn't seem to faze them at all as they moved onto the next page.  
“We will come back to that later. Now for our information on your back history. You were born in Sunnyside Nevada and your parents are Kanji and Meriah Ando. Your birth name was Akiko May Ando but you legally changed it to Minoru at age eighteen and disowned your birth family. Your first case of crime that was legally documented was age 19 when you helped the infamous Wilted Roses gang rob a high class jewelry store. Since then you have multiple cases against you both as Minoru and as your alias. Is a-”  
“You're boring me get to the point. What do you want from me?” the irritation was showing in his low voice as he shifted again attempting to ignore the discomfort in his arms and irritation of his skin due to the fabric of the straight jacket. The shrink released a deep breath as they looked up from their clip board.  
“I am here to make sure the information we have on you is correct. I am also here to evaluate you and make a report about your mental state to the head of security of where you will be going.” Minoru smirked as he leaned forward slightly, seeing the two guns aimed at him follow.  
“Someone is going to get into my head hmm? Well as they say, what goes around comes around.” his companion did not look impressed as they shifted the clip board in their lap and moved into a more comfortable position.  
“Let's start at the beginning. Did you leave your parents because they disrespected your gender?” so it was going to be one of those sessions. Minoru had been to quite a few of the searching for hints of humanity and something bad happening to explain his behavior.  
“No they respected it. I left because my father was obsessed with not using his powers for any selfish reason and pressured me to do the same.” they scribbled something down again, Minoru wondering faintly if they caught the hatred he held for his parents.  
“That must have been difficult to deal with.” Were shrinks given the same script to follow? Minoru breathed out taking his time as he allowed himself to remember his father, terrified to touch anyone and his wife encouraging his fear.  
“Before you try to pull the 'his shitty childhood led him to a life of crime' let me be clear. It didn't. I made the choices I made and I had a chance to join my father in using my powers 'for the right reasons' as he said. He found a way when I was in middle school to 'help' people with his powers by unlocking lost memories of traumas or helping people battle their phobias. He became quite successful at it as well.” their face stayed emotionless but Minoru could see the slight dilation in their eyes that showed they were surprised.  
He shifted again, leaning back against the side of the van, watching the guns follow him. This was getting tiring.  
“Why did you decide not to do the same as your father?” He had expected this question as he lazily crossed his legs (that were thankfully unbound).  
“Isn't that obvious? I don't want to help people. I want to hurt them. I want to know them better then they know themselves and use that knowledge to tear them down.” he added a little sadistic grin to his act to see if he could make the shrink twitch but the discomfort they felt was kept well hidden.  
“How long have you been having those....desires.”  
“As soon as I learned what my powers can do. It started innocently enough, doing it only on people who got in my way but as I got older people were avoiding me and that became.......boring. So I found other targets.”  
“Like your wife?” the interruption honestly surprised Minoru. He had expected his companion to be experienced enough to listen and wait but it looked like he had hit a nerve.  
“My wife was the first person I ever met that I had no desire to use my powers on and since her there's been only one other person; my daughter.” he granted himself a moment of remembering as the image of the only two who mattered to him appeared in his mind.  
“How did you meet your wife?” there was a spark of curiosity in their eyes, Minoru could see it as they adjusted their glasses again.  
“When I was still a minion for the head of the Wilted Roses. She worked as a bouncer at a strip club that we often visited.” his voice faded as his mind floated into a memory of his wife back when she was twenty two.  
“At first it started as just a physical attraction. I liked how she wasn't afraid of my mentor like all the other women were. I liked how she was wild and free like I wanted to be. Before I knew it my physical attraction to her changed from just that to falling in love with her. She became my world and I became hers and the only time it changed was when our daughter was born. Now both of them are my life and I do everything for them.” silence answered him as he ended his story, his main audience scribbling things down in their notebook.  
“Why did you continue crime?” Minoru scoffed feeling his stomach squirm in disgust. Heroes and government officials made him sick.  
“Because I found someone who made it more interesting. I found someone to burn the world and rule it with me. Now I have someone to change this world for.” a nod was his only answer as more was scribbled down.  
“Let's move on to the reason why you are being transferred to a higher security prison.” Minoru smirked inwardly knowing that this was going to get interesting. “What triggered you into killing those two inmates?”  
“You're talking to someone who your people have categorized as a sociopath. Do I need a reason?” The shrink shifted a bit as they made full eye contact for the first time.  
“You targeted two high profile inmates. I watched the security video, it wasn't a quick decision you were tracking them since you were brought in.” an impressed smirk crossed Minoru's face as he uncrossed his legs.  
“Finally someone who does their research. As you know the CEO that I targeted was Derek Wright, the CEO of one of the most powerful companies in Las Vegas. The reason I killed him? The same reason he was brought in. He poisoned over a thousand children in those schools he helped built and he knew what he was doing. He didn't care that those building supplies were toxic and I knew that some greasy overpaid lawyer would get him out so I made sure that didn't happen.”  
“Why?” Minoru sighed and leaned forward again, meeting their eyes fully.  
“Like I said everything I do is for my Queen and my Princess. My Queen wanted to take that guy down for months but alas was never able to do it so I did it for her, as a present. What I wanted to do was to give her his heart but I was interrupted before that could be achieved.” he glared in the direction of the two guards watching him, receiving nothing but cold stares.  
“Now what about the other?” he sighed again his arms shifting in the straight jacket in discomfort. How much longer would he have to keep playing this game?  
“Well that one was more for business. I don't know his name but on the streets he was gaining quite the reputation and getting to close to my turf. Now I know I don't have to worry about him coming after my family and this is a nice example to his friends what will happen if they cross the line. He was also using his reputation to.....take control of some of the less powerful inmates and I don't tolerate that.”  
“And did you plan on collecting his heart as well?” there was a flicker of disgust in their eyes and Minoru loved it. He wanted more of that repulsion.  
“Yes. We have quite the collection.” if they had a response for him they lost their opportunity as the van jerked roughly to the side, the sound of metal scraping against road overpowering everything else.  
“Ah seems that my ride is here.” the two guards rose to their feet, tensing as the van jerked to a stop.  
“What's going on?” one yelled, knocking on the compartment that separated the back from the driver. There was no response. “Hey! What's going on!” the discomfort in the guard's voice entertained Minoru as he leaned back.  
“They can't hear you. You'll have to go out and see for yourself.” the guard's eyes narrowed but Minoru knew that they understood he was correct.  
“Doctor get behind us and if he moves call for us!” they were answered with a nod and both guard's slowly moved to the exit, swinging the doors open and jumped out. Minoru leaned forward just in time to watch both get knocked down by a rush of water powerful enough to send their weapons flying from their grips.  
He returned his attention to the 'Doctor' who had calmly moved to the back of the vehicle though their calmness seemed to be cracking a bit.  
“If you wish to get out of this alive Doctor I would advice you to release me.” their eyes met him as they narrowed in determination, pushing the side of their coat back to reveal a simple hand gun holstered to their side.  
Quickly they removed it and aimed it at him. “Do you think I'm going to let someone like you back on the streets?” a deep sigh escaped Minoru as he tilted his head back then stretched it side to side. Slowly he stood up, his balance slightly effected by the straight jacket but not enough to keep him down as he turned to face them.  
“And here I thought I was starting to show you I'm not such a bad guy.”  
“You may have your reasons for what you do but nothing excuses the hundreds of lives you have taken and effected. Like you said your are diagnosed sociopath and to dangerous to be allowed back on the streets.” A sound caught Minoru's attention. Behind him he heard something hit the back of the vehicle.  
“You're probably right Doctor. However, I have a family to take care of and a business to run so sadly I need to get out of here.” before his companion could respond the doors (that were half closed) flung open again and a small wave of fire consumed Minoru.  
He sighed in content as he arched his head back, closing his eyes enjoying the warmth of the flames as they ate away at the straight jacket confining him. “I just love fire, don't you Doctor?” he asked grinning as he yanked his arms free, tearing the still burning straight jacket off himself.  
The fear in their eyes excited him as they flipped the safety off the gun placing their finger on the trigger. “Hands in the air or I shoot!” this made Minoru laugh, it echoing in the tight space.  
“That little gun doesn't scare me. Here, let me show you why.” he lunged forward giving a powerful kick in his opponent's side, knocking them down. Before they could get their breath back he slammed his foot down on their hand, forcing them to release the gun so he could kick it away.  
Hovering over them he watched as they sat up, their eyes full of fear and a bit of realization of how much they had underestimated him. His eyes moved to their badge, leaning down so he could grab it, reading the name out loud.  
“Doctor Jamie Davis. Well Doctor Davis, it was a pleasure talking to you.” he dropped the name tag into their lap as he bent down so he as an inch from them. “Maybe next time it'll be me getting into your head.” he gave them a sadistic grin as he stood back up and walked to the exit, stopping to scoop up the fallen gun. “Thanks for the souvenir Doctor!” and he jumped out.  
“What took you so god damn long!” a rush of love and awe took over Minoru as his eyes landed on his Queen. She stood between the two fallen guards, her hands on her hips, the sun making the contrast between her fire red hair and pale skin seem to stand out even more.  
“I apologize my Queen, I was just saying farewell.” her disapproving look melted as he neared her as her golden eyes filled with the same love that his held for her. He smiled his hand fishing into his pocket. “Let me make it up to you.”  
He took her hand and dropped two prison dog tags into her hand. She glanced at him then admired the names. First confusion then disbelief then excitement danced across her face as she looked at him.  
“You killed both of them?” Minoru smiled feeling pleased at making his love happy.  
“Yes. Snapped the old man's neck and stabbed the muscle oaf with his own makeshift weapon. I would have collected their hearts but there was no time.”  
“It doesn't matter you did it.” She grabbed his shirt pulling him forward and pressed her lips against his, him kissing back just as passionately.  
“Boss! Sirens! We have to go!” irritation sparked inside of Minoru as one of their lackeys interrupted the tender moment. But he was right, sirens could be heard. He looked back as his love as he took her hand.  
“Baby, let's go home.”


End file.
